Enlightenment of Souls:: Sequel to Taming the Evil
by dxdevlin
Summary: Ishizu and Marik are the Enlightenments: destined to save the world from an inevitable force that will demolish the 'heaven' in which all the souls of the people are stored. Is this task impossible even for the most powerful?
1. Ressurection

----------P A G E   S T A R T----------

A/N: Before you begin this fanfic, you have to understand what happened in the prequel, "Taming the Evil." Hmmm…let's see…GO READ IT! 

But no, I'm not evil, so I'll write a really crappy summary…

Ok…Marik wants to control all the Millennium Items so he "shatters" Mokuba's soul. Basically what happened when Pegasus took Mokuba's soul. Anyway, now Seto has to get his brother's soul back. First he turns to Ishizu for help, but she gets pissed off cause Marik's her brother. Then he turns to Yugi except that it's really Marik and they get set up…GO READ THE STORY! Then, Seto and Ishizu kinda kiss and all and he's like in love w/ her…

So, what's important is the final scene: Marik and Seto are fighting, Seto overpowers Marik, he's about to kill him. Then Ishizu pops out and she says that she and Marik share a bond and if one of them dies the other one does too. So Seto drops his sword (cuz he luvies her) and Marik's about to kill him. But then Marik topples over cuz Ishizu just killed herself so Seto wouldn't die. AWWWW HOW SWEET.

So anyway, that was like the preface/introduction/forward…whatever you want to call it. 

So now let's begin the story… (remember to review by the way…)

p.s. I told u it was a crappish summary

----------L I N E   B R E A K---------- 

  
**Enlightenment of Souls**

**A Sequel to "Taming the Evil" **

**DxDevlin**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim this story (?)**

**Chapter One: **

**Resurrection**

Author's Note #2: It may be a little hard to understand at the beginning. But one thing: "Demise" is death, and this takes place right after the end of "Taming the Evil." And one more thing…I know I used 'Isis' in the first story, but now I'm using 'Ishizu' cuz that sounds cooler.

Mutters and murmurs filled the ovular dome. Whispers of confusion were heard from one end to the other. People sat in the many rows of seats: men, women, children…

The clamor was silenced at once by the roar of a petite man. His body, though miniscule, contradicted his extremely thunderous voice. He was heard by everyone at once.

"Ishizu! What were you thinking? I always knew you were a brat from the day I laid my eyes on you…" he pointed his finger furiously at a rather bored young woman sitting quietly in a corner.

"Father!" cried out another man, this one young and livid with rage. "You cannot speak out like so to one of our own, despite how despicable their deed was! Calm down, before you are removed."

The old man, ashen-faced with indignity, spoke in a lower voice.

"Ishizu, you know who you two are, do you not? You and Marik are the Enlightenments! You are the Saviors of Souls, the Ones who are responsible for us, for everyone!"

The young woman now spoke in an uninterested voice. "I know, Father. We've been over this…"

"So then," continued the old man. "Why did you do it? Answer me! I explained to you that Demise is not an answer, but if it happened, it happened. How…_how_ could you bring it upon yourself? All for a man who is…_nothing_!"

"He _is_ something!" shouted Ishizu. She bowed her head. "Why does it matter, anyway? We aren't dead, so this makes no difference."

The Father struggled with his words and made angry gestures at her. 

"Father!" yelled out Ishizu, impatient. "I am sorry. But what I did has no effect on anything. Can I go now?"

Murmurs from the audience were audible. Agreements of "yes!" and "let her go back" were heard. The Father had no choice but to cease his ranting.

"All right, Ishizu, this was your first strike. The road before you will be rigorous and rough. As the Old Ones say, 'They who trek it are they who make it.' _You_, and you alone, have made the pebbly gravel that you must travel on. Now you must travel it. Good luck, Daughter."

Ishizu muttered a "whatever" as she breathed a sigh of relief. She spotted the very person she was least looking forward to: her brother. She tried to dodge out of the way, but he had already seen her. She nodded a greeting. The silence between them was unbearable, so she spoke first.

"Brother, I am sorry."

"For what?" he quickly asked. 

"For…" she didn't know what to say.

"It doesn't matter. When I came, the Elders nearly screamed their heads off at me after they had discovered my plan."

Ishizu laughed, but her smile turned serious. "What were you thinking, Marik? You wanted to take over all the Millennium Items? I didn't know what you were up to, but I figured it out. Were you out of your mind?"

Marik looked down. "I was, and I'm sorry. I just didn't believe in this 'destiny' we had. I thought to myself, 'who cares if everyone dies in a couple of hundred of years? I'm not going to be around, so why bother?' Selfishness, that's what it is. And maybe all those drinks I had," he added with a laugh.

Ishizu marveled over the sudden change that had come through her brother. He was calm and had lost his usual squeaky, high-pitched voice. It was remarkable.

"That man," Marik said as he glanced up toward the Father. "He's lost it. What did he mean by you making the 'pebbly gravel'? I think he's got so much pent up anger that he has to let go on someone else."

"I know," Ishizu giggled. "He's the one who's lost his mind." She stopped as she realized Marik was still staring hungrily at her Millennium Necklace. He quickly looked up guiltily.

"I can't help it," whispered Marik. 

"Why?" asked Ishizu anxiously. "Why do you need power? I don't understand you. You kidnapped that Kaiba brother, that young and innocent boy, and made him suffer –"

Marik interrupted, irritated. "I'll try to change, but I can't help it. I'm sorry." He looked at Ishizu and changed the subject. "How are we going to do this, anyway? We have to save a world that isn't physical from a force that isn't physical. That's impossible."

Ishizu shook her head. "Nothing is impossible. If it's possible that we're standing here right now in a world that isn't physical, then what isn't?"

"Then do you have any ideas? Because I don't!"

Ishizu sighed. "We have to gather the Millennium Items and their holders. We teach them how to Release. We combine the Items and find a balance. Combining them has never been done before, but there's a first for everything. And Marik," she added. "One false move and you try to control the Items, you're a dead man."

Marik chuckled. "Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

----------L I N E   B R E A K----------

A/N: if you read this before, I changed the story because Marik is awesome and he has to be a main character.

REVIEW…

                |

                 |

                  |

                   |

                    |

              (down there…)

Stay tune for the next chapter…some awesome stuff is going to happen!

---tell me: should Seto be in this story? I can make Isis/Kaiba romance but he's not powerful or anything and this story is mainly about this whole saving the world thing. 

Suggestions?

----------P A G E    E N D----------

-_-


	2. The Rajaah

---------- P A G E   S T A R T ----------****

**Enlighted joke of the day that has nothing to do with anything**: why did the Siamese twins go to London? read on to find the answer (good way to get pplz to read it huh -_-)

---------- C H A P T E R   S T A R T ----------

**Enlightenment of Souls**

**A Sequel to "Taming the Evil" **

**DxDevlin**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim this story (?) But then again, I would say it's 95% mine. I mean, other than 5 characters and 7 Millennium Items, what else did the Yugioh dude invent?**

**Chapter Two: **

**The Rajaah**

Ishizu and Marik peered curiously through the bars of the dungeon as three holders of the Millennium Items slowly stepped out of their vehicles. Nervousness and uncertainty crept through the air, and the two glanced at each before stepping outside. 

Suddenly, Ishizu felt here Millennium Necklace pull away from her body. It emitted a red glow, as did the other six Millennium Items. The chain that wrapped around her neck became hot and sweltering. She quickly turned around, and the glow grew dimmer. She eyed Marik, who was experiencing the same sensation.

"Welcome," spoke Isis as she turned toward the three men. But already there was anger and confusion in the eyes of the participants of the congregation. Yami glared furiously at Bakura, who was snickering keenly as he spotted all seven Items. Shadi also seemed rather displeased with Bakura.

"Gentlemen!" shouted Ishizu. "Please, calm down. We are gathered here today because there is a near impossible task before us. To accomplish this task, we need every ounce of every power you possess. I can see already that difficulties will arise between some of you, but those difficulties must end now."

Ishizu gazed into the three men's eyes. They stared back, stone-faced.

"There are five of us here today," Ishizu continued. "We all possess one or two Millennium Items. Most of us are familiar with each other, but let me introduce everyone. My name is Ishizu and this is my brother Marik. I possess the Millennium Necklace; he possesses the Millennium Rod. This is Yami; he inhabits the body of a boy name Yugi Motto. He possesses the Millennium Puzzle. This is Bakura; he inhabits a boy named Ryou. He possesses the Millennium Ring as well as the Millennium Key. This, finally, is Shadi. He possesses the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale."

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Shadi. "There must be some insane reason why all the holders of the Millennium Items are gathered in one place. I believe that has never occurred before, ever.""

"Yes, there is an insane reason," replied Marik. "May I take over, Ishizu?" She nodded. "Gentlemen," he continued. "In about two centuries, every single person on this earth will be decimated. The entire human species will be wiped out, perhaps forever."

Bakura snorted loudly, shaking with laughter.

"Bakura," Yami shouted angrily. "Is there something _funny_? If you would like – "

"Quiet down!" yelled Marik. "I am serious. Listen or deal with me."

Bakura ceased his laughter, but a gleam still dwelled in his eyes.

Marik continued. "Listen, and do _not _interrupt. The world we are standing on presently is a physical world. Everything exists physically. But there is also another world, what some would call 'heaven.' But in the Elder Language, it is called the Rajaah. This world is not physical. It only exists as ideas and feelings would exist. On it, we feel physical, but truly, we are not.

"On the Rajaah, there is one room, one seemingly endless room, that contains a cask for every single living person there is on Earth. Whenever someone is born, a new cask is added. In every cask, there is a soul. This soul is not physical, even to the people in the Rajaah. But it's there. When someone is born, that person has a physical body and a soul that is on Earth. They also have a 'second-soul' that is in their cask in the Rajaah. When the person dies, their soul is released from their physical body and joins with the second-soul in the Rajaah, thus producing a 'body' that can once again live in the Rajaah as a real person."

"How do you know all this?" questioned Yami. "If this Rajaah is the heaven in which people go to when they die, how could anyone know about it and be living?"

"Ah ha," answered Marik. "But then again, there are those people who can release themselves into the Rajaah. Their bodies stay on earth, but their souls are in the Rajaah."

"And by that you mean you are able to release yourself?" asked Shadi.

"Yes. Ishizu can also do so," replied Marik.

Surprisingly, Bakura had lost his folly. His expression was now serious as he pondered Marik's words.

"Very interesting," expressed Bakura. "But why does this matter? There's a heaven that dead people go to, but what does this have to do with us?"

"Good question," answered Marik. "As Ishizu said, in 200 years, there will a complete human genocide, unless we act now, of course. A great force will attack the Rajaah and wipe it out, completely. Therefore, every cask will be wiped out. People on earth cannot live without their second-souls, so everyone dies. Period."

"But the Rajaah isn't physical, so how can it be attacked?" asked Yami.

"It's not physical to _us_," replied Ishizu. "The Rajaah is in a completely different dimension from our physical world, and so is the force. Because they are in the same dimension, they can attack one another."

"This may be all true," argued Yami. "But why should we trust you two?"

Both Ishizu and Marik had come up with a reasonable answer to that inevitable question.

Ishizu answered. "There is no reason that you should, other than the fact that what we speak of is the truth. We understand that you need proof, so we will show you how to release yourself into the Rajaah. If you succeed, you will have no choice but to believe us."

"All right, then," replied Yami. "Show us the way."

---------- 

The five holders of the Millennium Items made their way through continuous dungeons. Yami, Bakura, and Shadi, unfamiliar with these dungeons, marveled at the Egyptian engravings and pictures on the damp walls. Finally, they had reached a tiny chamber at the end of a long hall.

"Come in quietly," whispered Isis as she stepped in. The other four followed suit.

"Before we begin, there is a poem that all must hear before they Release. It is called, in the Elder Language, the 'Rogita Raaj,' meaning 'Enlightenment of Souls.' It is a beautiful poem when chanted in the Elder Language, but there is an English version, also. Listen, understand, and feel…

"Not in the sky or in the depths of the sea,

Nor is we enter the clefts of me,

Nowhere can we be judiciously freed,

Nowhere can we escape that demisable deed,

Liberated, we face the veracity,

Released, we seek out reality,

Passionless, we unravel the pruning hooks,

Have bliss of the heavens over those in the looks,

Watch from beyond the divine red coals,

Let us impede this filling of holes."

Ishizu breathed deeply and opened her eyes. 

"You may be wondering what this poem means. My answer to you is: if we are the Ones, we will know. In the Rajaah, the Elders proclaimed that Marik and I were the Enlightenments, that we were the Ones who would save the earth from genocide. But nearly one thousand years have passed, and we have not done anything. We have invited you three men to aid us in our task. Perhaps the Millennium Items will produce a power great enough to stop this force. We have explained to you everything there is to know. If you would like to leave, you may do so now. If you stay, there is no turning back."

Silence filled the room.

---------- C H A P T E R   E N D ----------

Oh yeah…some awesome stuff.

My ideas (light bulb turns on)…

-someone's going to die

-someone's going to be a bad guy

-the poem is going to have a major impact on the story

-something bad is going to happen in the next chapter

Yeah what a long list…

So why did the Siamese twins go to London?

Cuz the other one wanted to drive.

Don't get it?

Sucks for you.

---------- P A G E   E N D ----------


End file.
